


A Spider Meets A Bee

by UnknownUncut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: There’s a million reasons why Tony wouldn’t have a black Camaro in his possession, maybe a nice red one but not a black and yellow one. Peter know he shouldn’t snoop around but boredom got the best of him. Now he has to not only deal with his overprotective mentor, a talking car, and a school project that’s due in the next few days.Frankly Peter wished he chosen to sleep in today.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hi! Welcome! This was an idea I had while I was working on another project.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

It’s quick work with turning the Chitauri into usable weapons for everyday use, mostly reverse engineering plus trial and error.

Tooms has to say, business is looking good. Expect for this random car that Mason found.

“It was buried underneath some of the leftover scrap. No one has any clue where it came from.”

Tooms walks the length of the car a couple of times as he looks it over. It’s nothing wrong with the exterior save for a few dents here and there. As long as it still runs right, Tooms could get it fixed up and sell it for a couple hundred bucks. Maybe some nice Chitauri upgrade to armor it up a bit.

“Tow it back, I’ll get it fixed up.”

No one said anything else as the car is hooked up and towed out of the rubble.

…

Peter yawns while shifting his bag from his shoulder and throwing it into the back seat of Happy’s car. Peter slides in afterwards and leans back into the seat, just wanting to get a few seconds of shut eye before patrol tonight.

“How was school?”

Peter jerked awake and snapped his attention to the front seat to see Steve Rogers in the driver’s seat.

“What…what are you doing here?” Peter asked.

“What you did get the memo?” Steve smirks as he put the car into gear and ease it into traffic. “I came to kidnap you.”

Peter roll his eyes and move to the middle seat, making sure to hook in when Steve casually raised an eyebrow. “What are you actually doing?” Peter asked.

“What I can’t pick you up.”

Neither said anything else for the rest of the trip back to Avenger’s tower, mostly because there isn’t much else to talk about it.

Peter grab his bag and sling it back onto his shoulders when Steve pulls the car into the driveway down into the underground parking, namely Tony’s private parking.

The captain quickly put in the code and drive into the park once the door opened. Once parked, Peter jumped out of the car and stretch his arms.

“So what are we having for dinner?”

Steve shakes his head and was about to open his mouth when he spot something.

Peter raised an eyebrow before turning his attention to whatever Steve is looking at. It’s mostly just cars behind them; Steve collects bottle caps while Tony collects cars and neither speak of it, so why now is Steve judging the cars.

“Tony most have gotten himself a new car” said Steve, motioning to one of the car.

It’s a black and yellow Camaro – does Tony even own any Camaros? – With a lot of dents and some kind of green goo on it. Strange.

Peter walks over and looks the car over. He runs his hands over some of the bullet holes, making not to touch the green goop, before stopping. Around the shoulder of the wheel is probably what caught Steve’s attention. Its metal that wasn’t a part of the car original by the looks of things, most likely wield on. And strangely familiar.

Steve pops a knee next to Peter. The solider gives the metal a look over before nodding.

“It’s Chitauri and someone is using it to upgrade cars with.”

Peter open his mouth to say something but Steve is already walking away before he could say anything. Standing back up, Peter took a minute to look inside the car.

Nothing to note expect for whoever owned the car before likes their bee shaped air freshers, that’s for sure.

“Friday is anyone busy right now?” Peter asked.

Friday didn’t answer right away, letting the silence sink in for a second, before she pipes up. “It appears that Mr. Barnes is in the kitchen, he’ll help you with your car problems.”

“Thanks Fri!”

There’s a million reasons why Tony wouldn’t have a black Camaro in his possession, maybe a nice red one but not a black and yellow one. There has to be a reason why Tony bought it. Maybe it has to do with the Chitauri armor plating on it.

Hopefully Tony has some kind of an answer to this.


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator dings open and Peter steps off, thanking Friday. He slings his bag off and drops it off onto the couch as he steps into the kitchen.

The kitchen have become a ref in some ways. There’s this unspoken rule where if you enter the kitchen then nothing is happen in here. Breakfast might be tense if someone was arguing but it keeps the fighting out of the common room.

Bucky looks up from the book he’s ready and gives Peter a small nod.

“I have a question?” Peter asked.

The Spiderling sat down in a stool next to Bucky. At this point, Bucky is use to Peter’s odd questions. The questions were far and in between but at some point Peter relaxed around him and started asking more of them; not that Bucky is complaining.

“Are you any good at cars?”

Bucky frown looking back at his book – _‘how to fix and maintain cars’_ – before looking back to Peter.

“A little bit. Why?”

Peter didn’t answer as he motion Bucky to follow him, bouncing back to his feet and headed over to the elevator. With nothing better to do, Bucky followed suit.

…

The Camaro haven’t been touched since Peter had went to find Bucky. Meaning Steve either didn’t get Tony to come down to the park yet or someone else stopped him.

Bucky step forward and crouch down at the driver door. More of that green goo seemed to have cover the back door behind the driver’s, even though the bullet holes are still visible.

“So you know what this is?” Peter ask as he kneels down and examine the goo.

“I have no clue.” Bucky ran a hand over one of the holes, tilting his head slightly. “Maybe talk to Tony, he probably a better idea.”

The bullet is still inside the actual body of the car which is strange since it should have gotten all the way inside or right through to the other side. He’s not even going to touch on the armor plating and what Stark or whoever owns this car before were thinking.

Bucky gently nudge the teen’s shoulder, moving back from the door, as he stands up. Once Peter moved, he move the door and looked inside.

Nothing really noteworthy either. Inside is spotless but the glove box might have something.

Kneeling on the driver’s seat, Bucky leans over and open the glove box. A few papers come filtering out. These might give a clue who owned this car.

“What’s that!?”

Bucky smack his head against the roof while he spun around to face Peter. The teen didn’t seem to notice since he’s already moving to the other side of the car and opening the door.

On the floor is a picture? Bucky can’t tell what’s on it save for a face of a child with brown hair.

“I suggest you don’t touch that…”

Peter yelp, jumping back, while Bucky is force from the car. The doors slam shut.

Peter backs away from the Camaro slowly, following Bucky’s lead and letting the soldier push him behind him.

“Did the car…?”

Bucky shakes his head lightly, checking the area from where he’s protecting Peter.

“And sorry about crashing here, I’ll take my leave now…”

The car’s lights comes to life and was about to roll forwards when it stops. Peter perks up when a soft whine comes from the car.

“Or maybe not…”

Peter, gently moving Bucky’s arm out of the way, steps forwards towards the car. He looks it over from the front however no one is there.

“Is someone there?” Peter asked. “Or am I really talking to a car?”

A chuckle came from the car. “It really depends on who you talk to. The name’s Bumblebee and you are?” the car asked?

Peter looks back at Bucky, who looks just as confused as Peter feels. The soldier comes walking over and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“I’m Peter and this is Bucky.” Peter motion to himself then to Bucky. “Are you hurt?”

The car – Bumblebee – didn’t respond just quietly sat there. Peter quickly held a hand up when the lights come flashing on, blinding the two of them, before dying down.

“I think so, where am I exactly?”

“Avenger’s tower in New York.”

Bumblebee didn’t say anything. Peter was about to ask something when the ding of the elevator caught his attention.

Walking out is none other than Tony and Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee quietly wonders when the universe is finally going to leave him alone. All he wanted was to spend a _quiet_ night in with his team and watch a movie that Russell wanted to watch for months now. Instead Steeljaw and his crew decided to crash the party.

Everything from that point on is kinda fuzzy.

Peter and Bucky are busy talking to the two new guys that came walking in, leaving Bee with his thoughts. Not always a good idea.

“ _Are you hurt?_ ”

Bee rolls back slightly and spotted some green goo on the floor. Odd, last time Bee checked Energon was blue. However Blades had mentioned that Energon can also be pink at times if left unchecked but the copter could be pulling his leg on that one.

Bee doubts he’s injured but there were times where he was and didn’t realize until the danger had passed. It’s probably best he finds a medic just to be sure.

Ratchet and Blades are the only two medics that Bee can think of that are still on Earth. First Aid is with the Protectobots who are off world right now and Knockout…Knockout just scares him.

Both Ratchet and Blades would be willing to patch him up but it really comes down to how much talking Bee is willing to put up with. Blades would be worried the whole time while Ratchet would be cursing him out.

“Who would weld Chitauri tech to a car!? Specially an alien car!” Tony's voice snaps Bee out of his debate and got him to listen back into the conversation. Tony have split from the group and walk over to where Bee is still parked.

Why is he still parked here? That’s a very good question but to be honest Bee doesn’t remember much of what happened between Steeljaw’s pack attacking and now.

“You know that’s a very good question” Bee said.

Tony freeze before continuing as if talking cars are like the most normal thing ever. Maybe they are? Bee should ask Raf about it the next he sees him or maybe Russell because he’ll head back to the junk yard once he’s done here.

How do you get from New York City to Crown City?

Tony couch down by Bee’s wheel, looking over what’s there. Frankly Bee more worried about the goo then whatever though people welded onto him.

“The only way to weld this on is if they put some of the Chitauri blood into the energy source of…” Tony trails off and looks over at Peter.

“Bumblebee” both Peter and Bee said.

Tony nods slowly as he turn his attention back to Bee. “Right, Bumblebee. So that would mean whoever did this has a supply of both Chitauri tech and blood to do this.”

Bee really wish that Fix-it or Ratchet here just so someone can explain what this guy means…or maybe Blades just so he can have someone else to be confused with.

“So what’s say someone in the room doesn’t understand what you just said…?” Bee question falls to deaf ears as Tony is already standing back up and walking away. “Or not.”

“What should we do?” Steve ask as he grab Tony’s arm.

Tony looks from Steve to Bumblebee then back again. “You’ll come with me while Peter and Bucky move Bumblebee out to the compound.” Tony looks over his shoulder to Bucky and Peter. “And make sure no one spots him, whoever did _that_ could still be looking for him.”

Peter nods his head, giving his best yes sir attitude, while Bucky rolls his eyes but throws them a thumbs up.

Once Tony and Steve got back onto the elevator, Peter spun around to face Bumblebee again.

“Alright so the compound isn’t that far outside of the city, maybe a six-seven hour drive out.” Peter shut his mouth and place a hand on his hip while the other turned into a fist so his chin can rest on it. “Expect it might take longer because of whoever is looking for you…”

Bucky place a hand on Peter’s shoulder, gaining the younger’s attention. “We could always paint Bumblebee since they would be looking for a black and yellow Camaro?” Bucky suggested.

Black and yellow? What…? Oh!

Bumblebee chuckles before the black rolls back and the familiar yellow came racing over top; the two colours swipe places.

“That is so cool.” Peter quickly looks Bumblebee over however he stops. “Expect for the fact that the armor is a lot more noticeable now.”

“I still don’t understand what you guys are talking about.”

Bucky just shakes his head as he walks over to the driver side. “We’ll tell you on the way there” Bucky said while he opened the door and got into the driver’s seat. “Kid, let’s go!”

Peter bounce over to the passenger side and was about to open the door before he stops.

“Wait! Is it okay for us to do this?” Peter ask.

“Yeah, I mean you guys aren’t the first and won’t be the last that’s for sure.” Bumblebee open the door for Peter and teen carefully got in. “Plus I’m worth a lot more than four thousand dollars.”

Bumblebee starts his engine up as the two looks from one another then at Bee before back again.

“So how do I get out here?” Bee ask.

…

“What do you mean you lost the car?” question Tooms calmly. “Do you understand how much went into that car already?”

Tooms left for a day and his crew lost the car with most of their blood supplies in it and a couple of armor plating on it. What’s even worst the idiots gone and shot the car like it doesn’t have half an upgrade on it.

Probably forgot that Tooms installed cameras a few years back when someone stole from him. Don’t know how but it doesn’t matter right now.

“Will it did drive out of here by itself” pointed out Mason. “It’s not like someone stole it.”

Well that changes plans a little bit. Tooms had heard about vehicles that can drive themselves that aren’t self-driving cars. He wonders if they discovered one of though. Now they really need to get it back since it approve more useful than Tooms first thought.

“Found that car.”

The crew looks around at one another like Tooms lost it but they all went back to their work stations.

How hard is it to find a black and yellow Camaro with Chitauri armor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I decided to switch over to Bumblebee pov a little bit hopefully you guys enjoyed that. I wanted to mix things up a little bit so I'm thinking of making the story switch between both Peter and Bumblebee but I don't know.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue with this but I'll put it up since I like the idea. I might just contiune when I feel like...like how most of my fics go.
> 
> Sorry for this unnecessary note. Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
